


Indulge in you; ruin you

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Indulge in you; ruin you

―Despierta, monstruo.

La luz sobre sus párpados es tan fuerte que hace la cabeza a un lado, y entonces abre los ojos. Misma habitación, mismas ataduras sobre sus brazos y piernas que no le permiten moverse. Misma voz que se ha convertido en una alarma poderosa que altera todos sus sentidos. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se acostumbran a la luz que rebota en esas paredes blancas, entonces vuelve su cabeza y su mirada se hunde en unos ojos azules.

―Normalmente abres tu linda boca para saludarme. ¿Qué sucede?

ChanYeol se lame los labios y estos arden instantáneamente. Había olvidado el tatuaje de ayer, el que le iba a recordar toda su vida lo que el bastardo que tenía enfrente junto con los de ese maldito lugar le habían hecho. En lo que lo habían convertido.

―No tengo ganas ―dice simplemente, su voz más ronca de lo normal. El de ojos azules hace un puchero de burla; el arete en su labio inferior se mueve un poco y ChanYeol siente el impulso de morderlo y hacerlo sangrar. Sin embargo, el gesto rebelde se vuelve en contra de él, porque pronto unos finos dedos tocan sus labios y aprietan, y duele como el infierno. No quiere quejarse enfrente de él, pero no puede evitar soltar quejidos de dolor mientras BaekHyun se regocija justo enfrente de él.

―Apuesto a que las tienes ―dice y luego sonríe, mostrando todos los dientes. ChanYeol lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando controlarse. Cuando BaekHyun lo suelta y se voltea hacia los medicamentos que están a su lado, respira profundamente mientras lidia con el dolor.

―Quizá. Pero no exactamente de saludarte.

BaekHyun ríe con fuerza; es una risa extraña, una que le provoca escalofríos y a la vez le excita. Desde que se convirtió en esa cosa sus sentidos se volvieron más agudos, haciendo que experimente cosas que, siendo humano, serían completamente diferentes.

―Wow. Y yo que creía que seguías siendo el niño miedoso de hace algunos meses.

―Tú me cambiaste. ¿Acaso se te olvidó?

Cuando BaekHyun voltea, hay una inyección con líquido oscuro en su mano que lo hace estremecerse. Sabe qué significa: una nueva etapa. Sabe lo que se viene y desea morir, lo desea tanto que incluso duele. BaeHyun siente su miedo y sonríe, acercándose a él, pero no le administra la sustancia. ChanYeol aguanta la respiración cuando siente la chamarra de piel del otro rozando contra su piel, pero no desvía la mirada a pesar de que sus rostros están casi tocándose. El metal frío de la cadena que rodea la mitad de su rostro le provoca escalofríos; todo lo que tiene que ver con BaekHyun le provoca escalofríos.

―A decir verdad ―dice, mirándolo con adoración―, no abandonas mi mente en ningún momento. Eres mi obra maestra, ChanYeol, la cúspide de mi trabajo.

ChanYeol no dice nada, solo lo mira a los ojos. Siente cómo una de sus manos pasa de su rostro a su pecho, donde presiona un poco sobre su corazón. Su respiración es cada vez más errática; quiere liberarse y poseer de una vez el cuerpo que tiene casi encima de él. A este punto, no sabe si el odio que le tiene es más fuerte que el deseo.

―Puede decirse que eres lo más importante en mi vida. ¿Por qué me olvidaría de ti?

El silencio se abre paso. Ambos se miran a los ojos, y de repente, ChanYeol sonríe. Sus labios se abren y dejan salir un sonido burlesco, ronco, profundo, un sonido que le encanta a BaekHyun.

―Solo tengo una pregunta ―dice. La mano de BaekHyun ya no está en su pecho, sino en su pierna, dibujando líneas con sus uñas―. ¿Así les hablas a todos con los que quieres follar?

BaekHyun lo mira un segundo más antes de acercarse y besarlo. El dolor es tanto que ChanYeol gime y se retuerce, pero BaekHyun lo mantiene en su lugar. A veces olvida que es igual o mejor que él; _menos humano_ , para ser exacto. BaekHyun lo deja respirar un momento, pero vuelve a atacar sus labios no mucho después. Más brusco, más fuerte, más caliente. Toca con su lengua el metal en sus labios y su miembro se hincha cuando BaekHyun gime. Cómo quisiera quitarse las malditas ataduras y clavarse en él, en medio de la habitación. La sola visión de su cuerpo doblado enfrente de él lo tiene desesperado.

―¿Y si te digo que quiero que solo tú me folles, ChanYeol?

Las palabras lo toman por sorpresa, y BaekHyun lo sabe. El maldito se lame los labios después de besarlo, y es entonces que ChanYeol nota que su mano no está más en su muslo, sino entre sus piernas.

―¿Que te entierres en mí, que me hagas gritar? ¿Y si quiero que disfrutes de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, que me hagas desearte con cada segundo?

ChanYeol se muerde los labios; el dolor ha pasado a segundo plano. BaekHyun está a tan solo unos centímetros, tan cerca que se desespera. Quiere tocarlo, poseerlo, arruinarlo. Quiere de él todo y nada a la vez, quiere morder su cuello para liberar hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Es como una montaña rusa; caer es excitante y espeluznante al mismo tiempo.

Una media sonrisa aparece en el rostro del de ojos azules, quien se acerca solo para rozar sus labios un instante. ChanYeol cierra los ojos y corresponde el gesto, pero de repente siente una punzada en el brazo derecho que evapora la atmósfera que estaba a su alrededor. Sus pupilas se dilatan, su cuerpo tiembla. Inmediatamente siente cómo el líquido entra en sus venas y reacciona en cuestión de segundos.

―Baek...Hyun... ―murmura en voz baja. Su piel quema tanto que siente que pronto se encenderá. Y quizá eso es lo que ha buscado BaekHyun desde el principio. La reacción es tan fuerte que lo marea, y antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la oscuridad escucha que BaekHyun le habla al oído.

―Quizá otro día, monstruo.


End file.
